<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jet Black Hearts 3.12: Nancy Fitzgerald by voleuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534970">Jet Black Hearts 3.12: Nancy Fitzgerald</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse'>voleuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jet Black Hearts [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://supernatural.fandom.com/wiki/Nancy_Fitzgerald">Nancy</a> wasn't so sure about saintliness anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jet Black Hearts [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jet Black Hearts 3.12: Nancy Fitzgerald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after 3.12, "Jus In Bello." Spoilers for 4.02, "Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright white light was, unfortunately, not the last thing Nancy remembered before she died.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>When next she opened her eyes, Nancy was in a garden and an angel stood before her.<p>"I am Manakel," the angel said. Her smile was golden. "I bear you good tidings."</p>
<p>Nancy wrapped her arms around herself, her skin feeling as tender as new--which, she supposed, it was. She looked around. "Am I in heaven?" </p>
<p>"An even greater honor, in fact," Manakel said. "Not since Bartholomew has a flaying earned such a sanctification."</p>
<p>Nancy frowned. "Sanctification?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Manakel settled on a bench, her splendor draping around her. "Though I suppose your...institutions...have more bureaucratic processes."</p>
<p>"I don't understand," Nancy said.</p>
<p>Manakel gestured to a seat opposite herself. "Please."</p>
<p>After sitting down, Nancy stared down at her hands. Remembered what they had looked like, after that demon had--</p>
<p>"You were willing to sacrifice yourself," Manakel said. "You suffered greatly."</p>
<p>"Did it make any difference?" Nancy asked.</p>
<p>An almost human expression flashed across Manakel's face. "No."</p>
<p>"Oh." Nancy cleared her throat. "Okay."</p>
<p>Manakel bent forward, catching one of Nancy's hands. "But then, who better to intercede for those who would do the same?"</p>
<p>Nancy smiled. "Well, that's cool."</p>
<p>"Indeed."</p>
<p>"So I'm a saint, for real?" Nancy asked. "Can I ask you a weird question?"</p>
<p>"Of course," the angel replied.</p>
<p>Nancy sat forward, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Can saints still have sex?"</p>
<p>Manakel blinked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't a universe where folks have to stay dead, after all. Manakel is a bit of an extension from my story on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168619">Layla Rourke</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>